


Birthday Gift

by water_and_jellyfish



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_and_jellyfish/pseuds/water_and_jellyfish
Summary: Zuko gets Mai birthday present and hopes it won't be that awkward.Takes place some time after Smoke and Shadow.





	Birthday Gift

Zuko was nervous – Mai has her birthday soon and he had no idea what gift would she like. Except for fruit tarts. And roses. And maybe some knife. But he felt it wasn't enough, he wanted to give her something special. Something to make her remember this day.

It's been nearly three years since they broke up. There were a lot of bad feelings between them shortly after this break-up. When Mai was dating Kei Lo, Zuko was really jealous. But Fire Lord understood he deserved this kind of treating from Mai – it was he who started this, he kept his secrets from her when she wanted to help him and later she lied to him about her father. His first impulse when she told him about her 'treason' was to get mad at her, but second thought made him realise she did exactly what he had done. He got it late, but better late than never, right? And this realization helped them regain their mutual trust and friendship.

And now he was thinking about gift for Mai.

''What would uncle advise me?'' he wondered. ''He would probably tell me to take for for some dinner, like I did with that girl in Ba Sing Se. But on the other hand,'' Zuko scratched his chin. ''it would look like I was asking her on a date, which I am not. It could look like that dinner Azula got us into in Ba Sing Se,'' he smiled to himself. He wouldn't say it aloud, but he dreamed of dating Mai again. Maybe this was his chance? But Mai would most probably see through his scheme. She knew him damn too well. ''If I did ask her, she would prefer some peaceful dinner. We could have it at palace, but then it would look like I was showing off, using my Fire Lord power and not treating her as equal,'' Zuko grimaced. Many of squables they had were caused by Zuko ignoring Mai's doubts in his Fire Lordy wisdom. ''No, best way to go out with her would be going to some restaurant. But then service would be running around us, trying to please us, which again is bad idea. No, best way is to go incognito,'' he decided.

On the day of Mai's birthday, he walked into Mura's flower shop, where Mai worked. Local people bowed to him. Usually he wouldn't care about it, it was part of being Fire Lord, but he was visiting his friend and it made him feel awkward.

''Hi, Zuko,'' Mai greeted him.

''Hi, Mai!'' Zuko said exceptionally joyfully. ''I'm here in business matter.''

''Is that, Zuko? Never saw you buying flowers,'' she said monotonously.

''Life is full of surprises,'' Zuko shrugged trying to look natural.

''So, how can I help you, my customer?'' she placed her chin on her hand.

''I would like to buy some roses,'' Fire Lord said casually. _'I'm really terrible at acting,'_ he thought.

''Which ones? Red, white, pink? How many roses would you like to buy?'' she asked.

''I'll take the ones and that many you recommend me,'' Zuko smiled. ''You are flower expert here, after all.''

''The red ones are pretty nice,'' she grabbed them and tied them with ribbon. ''Here you go,'' she handed the bouquet to him.

''Keep it. It's for you. Happy birthday, Mai!''

''Wow, Zuko, I'm really amused,'' Mai crossed her arms. She could bite with the amout of sarcasm in her voice. ''You made me make my own birthday bouquet. Great job.''

''I wasn't sure which ones you would like the most, so decided to leave this to you,'' Zuko blushed. Alright, it was another bad idea. ''Anyway, do you have some free time this evening?''

''Yeah, I don't have any plans. I'm not Ty Lee, I don't throw birthday parties,'' she played with one of her knives.

''Would you like maybe to go out and have some birthday dinner with me?'' he offered.

''I suppose, I don't have anything better to do,'' she stabbed counter with her knife.

''Great! I'll come at 6 p.m. if that's fine with you.''

''Yeah, it's OK,'' she sighed. ''See you later.''

''See you!'' Zuko waved at her and walked out.

''What a lovely young man our Fire Lord is, don't you think, Mai?'' Aunt Mura asked.

''Whatever,'' Mai rolled her eyes. _'Wanna play, Zuko? Let's play a game.'_ she thought.

 

Zuko knocked at Mai's door. He wasn't wearing his royal clothes, nevertheless, he was really neat and elegant. Mai walked out, she was wearing beautiful, shining red dress that surely showed some cleavage. She had red rose in her left bun.

''Ready?'' she asked.

''Yea-ah,'' Zuko stuttered embarrassed. ''You look... very beautiful,'' he scratched back of his head.

''And you not so royal,'' she eyed him.

''Well, I thought it would be best if I went incognito,'' Fire Lord was blushing.

''Maybe no one will notice your face,'' Mai added coldly.

''I'm pretty sure I'm not the only person with scar on a face.''

 

At restaurant they had some noodles and for dessert, you guessed that, fruit tart.

''So, uhm... How's your work at flower shop?'' Zuko asked.

''You've asked about this a thousand times already. It's alright, it gives me something to do. Besides, you know that, you worked at your uncle's tea shop,'' she put one of her hands on the top of other exhibiting her nails. They looked so slim and perfect. ''And how's ruling?'' she asked. It was hard having this kind of conversation when you met with the other person on regular day basis. They knew answers for most of questions they asked.

''It's hard, but there was that time it was harder. So not that bad,'' he shrugged.

''Do we call it a day or do we go somewhere else?'' she looked at empty dishes.

''You decide. It's your birthday,'' Zuko looked her into eyes.

''Let's go somewhere else. I don't feel like going home yet.''

''I hope we are not going to see some fountains,'' Zuko joked.

''Would you like to?'' dangerous spark appeared in Mai's eyes.

''No, not really,'' Zuko answered confused.

Zuko paid for dinner and they left restaurant. Mai smiled at Fire Lord.

''Thank you for this evening.''

''I'm glad you're enjoying it,'' Zuko pondered for a moment. ''Mai, you look really astonishing in that dress. I've never seen it before. Is it new?''

''Thanks. I bought it some time ago,'' she kept a straight face.

''Mai, I really appreciate your friendship. I really appreciate that you are here, when the rest of my friends and family are away. And I know I should listen to your advices more often. I regret everything bad I've done to you.''

''Yes, you should listen to me more often,'' Mai smirked. ''And you know why? Because I care about you, Zuko. No matter how mad at you I am,'' she leaned forward and kissed him. Zuko's face turned all red. ''Isn't it what you wanted after all?'' she asked.

''Ah... eh... I mean, yeah!'' Zuko wondered why it even worked when he was so bad at flirting. ''Does it mean we are together again?'' he asked confused, feeling happiness flooding over him, while being embarrassed.

Mai sighed resigned.

''Yes, Zuko, it does,'' she touched gently his face. ''Let's not screw it up this time, OK?''

''I'll do my best,'' Zuko wondered if it will be enough. ''Where to now?''

''You've got pretty nice couch in your palace,'' Mai wrapped her arms around his torso.

''Well, plenty of them,'' Zuko smiled.

 

In the morning Zuko escorted Mai to her home.

''I'll visit you at the flower shop today,'' he kissed her.

''I'm not sure if I'll go there today, I need some sleep,'' she said with her usual bored tone. ''But you can always come by. See you,'' she kissed him back and entered her house.

''Aunt Mura told me you had some meeting,'' her mother greeted her. ''How it was?''

''It was alright,'' Mai shrugged, but was very happy about her birthday dinner.

 


End file.
